


Tisane

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't drink the <strike>water</strike> tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tisane

Considering what followed after, the store really should have been a smoky little hole in the wall filled with strange bottles, possibly run by an ancient looking Asian man. A sign that read "Abandon hope, all ye who enter here" would not have been amiss, and perhaps a giant lizard sleeping in a corner.

As it stood, the tea shop was actually a cheery little place, its proprietor a woman whose tastes ran more to doilies and porcelain cats than bizarre potions. She reminded Miles faintly of a great aunt- not his great aunt, necessarily, someone's.

"That's a very good herbal, dearie," she told him as he pulled a dusty tin from the back of the shelf. "A bit spicy for my tastes, but I've heard great things."

He squinted at the label, which got him nowhere- Cyrillic was not exactly his forte. Still, she'd never steered him wrong before, and the price was quite good, so Miles decided to take the chance.

"Some people have reported side effects," the shopkeeper mentioned offhandedly while she wrapped up his purchase. "Nothing serious, but you know how these things are. You just be careful, young man." She gave him a pleasant smile, and Miles was oddly grateful that she didn't pinch his cheeks.

The tea lay forgotten in his cabinet until that weekend, placidly laying in wait between the sugar and the corn syrup. Miles absentmindedly picked it up as he read the paper, measuring it out into the teapot. It turned the water a deep, rich red as he poured it in, and Miles's only real concern was whether or not it was going to stain his cup.

The blend tasted sweeter than he had anticipated, with a very nice spicy kick at the end. He settled down into his most comfortable chair, savoring the lovely flavor as he started on the crossword puzzle. Somewhere around 48-Down, though, he started to feel, well, a bit strange. He fanned himself with the paper- had he always found Russian premiers starting with the letter Z sexy, or was this a new development?

He realized that he had been unconsciously stroking himself through his pants, and he jerked his hand away. What had come over him? Is this what was meant by side effects? Miles threw down his puzzle and picked up his trench coat. It was probably nothing, but the store was only a short walk away, and maybe, just this once, it was better to be embarrassed than sick.

Miles realized approximately half a mile into his walk that he had made the right decision. He wrapped his coat tightly around him, hoping that no one would notice his massive erection. He could feel himself starting to blush, his skin growing uncomfortably hot. Finally reaching his destination, he darted into the shop, hoping no one else was inside.

"What did you do to me, woman?" Miles snarled, holding onto the counter for dear life.

She clicked her tongue, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh dear. And I suspect you feel a bit-"

"Yes!" he snapped, embarrassed.

"You'd better not fight it," she warned. "You can only expect it to get worse if you leave it alone."

"Can't I just-"

"No," she said firmly. "It won't work. And you shouldn't be doing it anyway. It'll make you go blind." The shopkeeper sighed, looking at him as if he were a recalcitrant child. "You'd better stop stalling and get to it, young man."

There was probably some biting retort that he could have made, but Miles settled for an incoherent noise of frustration.

\--

She was right, of course, but Miles refused to admit defeat until he'd already been through two cold showers and one extremely frustrating attempt at masturbation. He felt very much like he was going rapidly insane, and his mental state was in no way helped by his physical state. He could feel every inch of his skin, every minute contact that it made with his clothing, every draft that crossed it.

It seemed entirely likely to him that he was already insane, especially because one name kept floating back to the top of his consciousness. Miles couldn't pinpoint why- one would be hard pressed not to admit that there was some kind of chemistry there, but it wasn't as if the idea had ever been discussed. Miles had no way of knowing if he was even attracted to men, for God's sake. Logic, however, didn't stop the flow of ideas from coming.

Gathering what little remained of his dignity, he pulled his shirt on, trying to keep himself lucid enough to get his buttons fastened properly. Combing his hair with twitchy fingers, he found his car keys and shoved them into a pocket. As an afterthought, he snatched a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. If he was going to commit what was, in all likelihood, rape, the least he could do was attempt to commit it politely.

\--

He opened the door to find Miles waiting for him. "Hey," Phoenix said sleepily, before noticing the strange expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Before Phoenix could react, Miles had shoved him back and stepped in, slamming the door behind him. He practically threw Phoenix against the wall, pinning his arms and attacking his lips. "What are you doing?" Phoenix gasped when Miles finally released his mouth. He tried to struggle free, but it was really just for show.

"New tea," he said, in between bites at Phoenix's neck. "Adverse reaction." He grabbed Phoenix's shirt and ripped it down the front. "Going to-" He moved to Phoenix's zipper, yanking it down and jerking his pants down over his hips. "Fuck you."

"Can we talk about this?" Phoenix asked, gasping as Miles wrapped his hand around Phoenix's cock.

"No," he replied. Phoenix heard a distant clicking sound, followed by the welcome sensation of Miles's fingers, covered in something cold and wet, pushing into him.

"At least you came prepared," he panted.

"Wright," Miles snapped, grabbing his face with his free hand, "shut up."

Phoenix whimpered when Miles withdrew his fingers, blushing at his obvious neediness. Thankfully, Miles, busy with his zipper, didn't seem to notice. With surprising strength, Miles lifted him off the floor, pushing Phoenix's knees up and draping them over his shoulders. Without further prelude, Miles thrust into him, throwing his head back and moaning at the sensation.

Phoenix was almost embarrassed at how turned on he was. Miles was still mostly clothed and completely in charge, fucking him like a blow up doll. For his part, Phoenix was loving every second of it, trying to push farther and farther down on his cock. More than anything, he felt like Edgeworth's slut- and it worried him how incredibly appealing that sounded.

Miles sank his teeth into his shoulder, and Phoenix came, spending himself into Miles's crisp dress shirt. The other man finished a minute or so later, collapsing bonelessly against Phoenix.

It was several seconds later, on their brief yet action packed fall to the ground, that Phoenix noticed that Miles had, in fact, passed out.

When he could work his legs again, Phoenix got shakily to his feet, lifting Miles as best he could and carrying him to the couch. Sticky and confused, he found a blanket and some pants, covering Miles with one and himself with the other. He sat down across from the couch, waiting for Miles to wake up and explain what the hell just happened.

As he waited, Phoenix wondered if that tea came by the case.

\--

Miles blearily opened his eyes. Two disturbing things became immediately apparent: his mouth tasted of socks, and his pants were missing. He quickly added a third: Wright was sitting across the room from him, watching him expectantly.

"How long have I been out?" Miles rasped.

"About an hour," Phoenix told him. "You had me worried."

He looked around. "I seem to be on your couch."

Phoenix bit his lip. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Miles shook his head. "What happened?"

"You need your rest," he assured him. "Don't worry about it right now." Phoenix smiled, handing him a coffee mug full of something warm, and he drank without thinking about it. "This is good," Miles said, deeply appreciative. "It's awfully spicy, though."


End file.
